Thinking it over
by sarahbeth26
Summary: Beginning of season 7, AU! and prolly OC. TIVA! WARNING! tiny spoilers for season 7 ep.1 and its kind of crappy but i couldn't stop myself
1. Chapter 1

_OK so just a fair warning, the characters are probably a little/ probably a lot OC but I can't help myself :P and I DO NOT OWN NCIS._

_-be cruel if you must but nice reviews are greatly appreciated (:_

_Btw this is pretty much AU and I already know it's pretty crappy but it was a lot better in my head :D_

_**ZIVA POV**_

_Couldn't live without you, I guess... Why? Why couldn't he live without me? I was perfectly fine hating him for killing Michael and then he had to show up and save me. What am I supposed to do now? Forgive him for killing my boyfriend and take a chance? Or keep him at a distance and keep lying to my own heart? Why? Why couldn't he just let things happen the way they were supposed to? Well that's simple Ziva, he can't live without you. Ugh, this is going to be a difficult next few months._

"Earth to Ziva..." Tony's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?" Ziva asked, a little bit embarrassed she had missed what he had been saying.

"Why do you think he did it?" He replied and she knew Tony was referring to their latest case.

"I do not know. He's dead now, so I guess we never will." She said thinking back over the latest case. It was actually pretty boring compared to most of their other cases. They arrived to a murder-suicide, a marine and his wife. Open and shut as most would call it and now they were the only two left in the bullpen. _Wait, when had the others left? _She thought, _Was I really so absorbed in my thoughts that I missed the departures of Gibbs and McGee? Pull it together Ziva you are trained to have better control over yourself._

"Is there something bothering you, Ziva?" Tony's voice once again interrupted her thoughts. _Damn… I don't want to talk about this_ she thought.

"No, I'm just thinking…" she replied and deciding to add some humor she added "You should try it sometime," and then she flashed him a smile.

"Ziva, C'mon." Tony pouted, "Just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help" _I'm sure you can, you're probably the only one who can…" _she thought.

"Tony, I'm tired." She tried, "I'll be better in the morning, I'm just going to go home." She picked up her bag and walked to the elevator. She wasn't surprised that Tony chose then to leave too; she should have known he was waiting for her to leave first.

"Ziva, you're struggling with something, I can see it" He said as the door closed and the elevator began to move. "Please, let me help you." _Well, I guess he's not giving up tonight… _Ziva thought

_**TONY POV**_

_Why won't she just let me in? How am I supposed to earn this woman's trust? There's not much a guy can do beyond rescuing her from terrorists and telling her he can't live without her. _ The elevator doors opened and they excited. He walked right next to her the whole way to her car; he moved to lean against the driver's door of her car so she couldn't get in.

"Tony, just let me go home." Ziva said trying to nudge him aside.

"Just tell me why you're so out of it tonight, you didn't even look at Gibbs or McGee when they said goodnight and you sat at your desk for a good 20 minutes just staring into space after they left." He said, not knowing if any of this was going to get her to open up.

"I already told you, I've been thinking about some things." She replied, once again trying to move him off her car.

"What kind of things?" He asked, "Ziva will stop trying to literally push me away and just talk to me for 5 minutes?" _God what is with this girl? Can she not see that I'm trying?_

"If you must know, I'm thinking about Somalia type things and I do not wish to discuss them with you tonight so just let me go home!" Ziva said giving him one last push. He moved away knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere tonight. He watched her get in her car and turn the key. _One more chance DiNozzo, do not say the wrong thing. _He tapped on her window and smiled slightly at the small glare she gave him. She rolled it down slowly.

"Tony…" She began

"I meant what I said; when I told you I couldn't live without you, Ziva." Tony said, "I'm not going anywhere, so when you decide you want to talk about Somalia, come find me." Then he turned around and walked to his car, listening to her car pull away. _Ziva will come around, just give her time…_he told himself before getting in his car and heading for home.

_**ZIVA POV**_

_ARGG! That man! He couldn't just leave me to my thoughts! Nooo, he had to go and add sticks to the fire or maybe its fuel to the fire, who cares! Well, what now? Should I go talk to him or just forget he said anything? Of course, I have to go talk to him, find out what exactly is going on between us. _Ziva turned the car so that she could head in the direction of Tony's place. _This is going to be an interesting night._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_**ZIVA POV cont..**_

_Alright let's go, Ziva, Man up. Just knock on the door and tell him what you've been thinking about. You saw his car outside and you know he wants you to talk to him. Just breathe and knock… _Knocking on the door Ziva hoped she had enough strength to say what she wanted to.

_**TONY POV**_

_I definitely did not think she would come around this quickly _Tony thought when he glanced through the peep hole to see who was knocking on his door.

"You change your mind on talking about Somalia already?" Tony asked once he opened the door and saw Ziva on the other side.

"Can I come inside?" she asked and he could see she was nervous. _Note to self; don't poke fun at her tonight. _He let her inside and they went and sat in his living room, him in the chair, her on the couch.

"So…" He said just looking to break the weird silence that had started since she walked into his apartment.

"Tony I just can't figure it out." Ziva breathed out finally. "We were barely talking when I was left behind and after everything that happened with Michael, why would you go and try to avenge my death? _Damn… way to start off with a little small talk there, Ziva. There is no way I can answer that honestly without her bolting for the door and there is also no way I would be able to keep up with her…_

"I… Well nobody else was planning on doing it and I figured that after hurting you, I owed you." Tony said _well that's kind of the truth._

"You owed me? Tony, those men were going to kill you! That mission was suicide! Why did you feel so strongly about my death? I attacked you and held a gun to your chest! What on earth did I do to make you think you couldn't live without me? Ziva exclaimed looking him straight in the eye. _Well looks like honestly is the way to go tonight. _He thought before answering.

"Ziva, you are my friend and partner. We were so close to having something! Then things just got out of control. You didn't have to do anything specific for me to act that way or think that way. And I do not think I can't live without you, I know!" Tony replied moving to the couch to sit next to her. "Ask anyone, I was a mess when you were gone. I could barely function on the team; my thoughts were always on you." _Well that was choppier than I wanted and a bit of rambling but not bad. _

_**ZIVA POV**_

"What now, Tony?" She said, "What do we do now that I'm back?"

"What do you want to do, Ziva?" Tony replied, "What do you want us to be, just friends or more? _More, more, more _she thought _but how do I tell him that? And how do we make it work?_

"I want..." Ziva started, "I want more, I want to be with you because… well because not being with you doesn't do either one of us any good" she finished with a nervous smile. _Please tell me you want the same thing, please…_

"That's what I want too" Tony said placing a hand on her face, "I know we can have something good Ziva, something that should only be real in books and movies." He smiled that smile that she loved.

"Well since you're the movie buff, you should know that this is the part where we kiss" Ziva told him while leaning closer.

"Yes, yes it is" he replied before closing the space between them and kissing her. _ This was definitely the right choice. _She thought before wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and deciding to lose herself in the moment.


End file.
